Junkyard society
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There are those that are homeless and they go about their lives on their own, then there are those that are homeless who work together just to survive. This world is cruel and unforgiving. The host club have an encounter with the group themselves but can they stop the cruelty of this world before it's too late? Warning: T for safety, yaoi and at least some violance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I don't remember the exact day it happened but I think it was Thursday around the middle of the month or so.

It's hard to tell what day it is here in the junkyard.

I lean my head back as I sit here on the old slightly beaten up but ripped couch. I stare at the sky as the sun starts to set turning the sky into a nice orange and red color.

It seems like forever ago sometimes… Since the host club found out about us.

It was a fine afternoon that day.

Haruhi who is a part of our group had gone out in search of food. She had lost her mother at a young age then her father committed suicide after drinking too much. She had nowhere else to go and was left to the cold mercy of the streets until we took her in. She may have left our group from time to time since we were young when she joined but she has been with four families since her parent's deaths. She most likely wants a family but they abandon her or move away unable to take her with them at some point.

It's cruel…. This world is cruel.

I wonder what life would have been like if things were different… if we actually were a part of a rich family and went to Ouran with the host club never growing up in the junkyard.

What kind of person would I be then?

"Kaoru?" My brothers voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I lower my head to its proper angle to look at him as he stands in front of me. His hair is a little messy but still mostly brushed, the best we can with the broken hairbrushes we use or our fingers to brush our hair to at least look a little better. He is wearing black sweat pants that are like dancer sweatpants and he has on a baggy light grey t-shirt with a dark grey unzipped hoodie over top as well as worn down black runners on his feet. His clothes have small rips and small holes but what do you expect since we live in a junkyard. His hands are in his hoodie's pockets as his amber eyes watch my face.

"Hey Hikaru." I greet him. My outfit is the same as his but the colors are different. My sweat pants are dark grey, baggy t-shirt is more of a dusty grey color, my runners are black like Hikaru's and my hoodie is black in color plus I have my hoodie zipped up. I would be wearing my black pull over hoodie but until I wash it in the river to get it clean from the mud on it I have switched to my zip up hoodie. I don't mind wearing either one really.

Hikaru sits down next to me on the couch.

Our parents abandoned us when we were little so we don't really remember them but I had heard from some people that they died… not like me and Hikaru really cared because those same parents abandoned us.

We brought those living on the streets together, well not all obviously but mainly the ones that were worth it to help. Since then we have lived in a pack kind of group in this otherwise abandoned junkyard even if really out on the streets you mainly look out for yourself.

I happen to have become the head of the pack like group though Hikaru helps me with it.

"What were you thinking about?" Hikaru asks me.

"Just thinking about when we first met the host club and what our lives might be like if we didn't live in the junkyard." I tell and I turn my head to him. "What do you think our lives would be like if we were a part of a rich family? It doesn't have to be a rich one."

Hikaru looks to me then looks to the sky thoughtfully. "Well I'd bet we would be a part of some fashion designers sons. Knowing us we would distance ourselves and possibly join the host club after that Tamaki keeps bugging us. But you can't say anything for certain."

I smile and let out a small breathy laugh. "That's quiet the idea of what our life would be like if we weren't a part of the junkyard."

Hikaru looks to me and smiles. "Yeah but it's just an idea. You don't regret being a part of the junkyard anyways like me."

"That's true. I never would regret being a part of the junkyard." I agree laying my head on his shoulder.

We don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold off our home's impending doom but we will still live proud to name.

Our group…. We are known as the junkyard society.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The first meeting.

The host club wave goodbye to their guests and they had decided to hang out after school with each other.

"Alright team let's pack up and head out to town!" Tamaki says dramatically while doing his best to look like a strong leader.

Kyouya watches Tamaki for a moment then goes back to writing in his black book the whole time his lenses are covered with the glare so you can't see his eyes. He has his stuff right there with him leaning against the leg of the table he is sitting at.

Hunny finishes his cake while Mori grabs their stuff.

The host club is small yes but they work hard to make the girls happy every day they are open to do service.

Tamaki grabs his stuff and everyone gets up leaving the room for the maids to clean.

They head out of the school and to Tamaki's limo that will take them to town only for them to walk around after.

Hunny and Tamaki talk about possible stores they might check out while in the town while Mori and Kyouya are silently listening, with Kyouya writing in his black book of course.

Once they reach the town they leave the limo letting their bags stay in the limo.

"So where to first?" Kyouya asks pushing up his glasses.

"Candy shop!" Hunny exclaims happily almost drooling at the thought of cake.

"Alright. Candy shop it is. Let's get a little treat." Tamaki agrees leading the way at the start but Hunny takes the lead.

"I'll show you guys my favorite candy shop!" He calls over his shoulder as he leads the host club to his favorite candy shop.

They enter Joe's sweet shop and the man behind the counter smiles when he sees Hunny.

"Ah hello Hunny-kun." The man greets Hunny. "And you too Mori-kun." He also greets Mori.

Mori grunts a hello back while Hunny goes to the counter looking up at the man with a wide smile.

"Hello Joe! You have my favorite cake?" Hunny asks the man named Joe.

Joe nods. "Of course I do. I wouldn't dream of no longer selling it for my best customer. I'll get it for you. Usual amount?"

Hunny nods enthusiastically.

Joe heads into the back to get Hunny's cake for him.

The rest of the host club check out the rest of the shop and when Joe comes back with the cake for Hunny everyone gets what they want then after a goodbye to Joe they leave the shop.

The limo is waiting not too far so they drop off the sweets but Hunny of course ate some of his cake before.

They are about to head into a magic shop because Tamaki thinks it looks cool when they hear something from the alley almost like a fight about to start. They curiously peek into the alley seemingly stacked on one another with Tamaki on the bottom, Kyouya in the middle and Mori with Hunny on his shoulders on the top.

There in the alley three gangster looking guys have a girl with short brown and brown eyes surrounded but the girl doesn't even look fazed.

"Come on girly just give it up." One the men reaches towards her.

The girl quickly pulls out a knife from the pocket of her dark purple shorts that almost reach her knees as well has small rips as well as small holes and knocks the man's hand away almost slashing him. She also has on a white tank top, with rips and holes like the shorts, that looks like it had been a long sleeved shirt but the arms were ripped off and a pair of black worn down looking boots that almost reach her knees. Her hair looks like she had done her best to brush it the best she could with possibly a broken hair brush.

"Why you little!" The man that almost got his hand slashed snarls.

The three pull out knives and leap to attack the girl.

The girl is completely calm and is even smirking. She ducks then moves her body up quickly pushing against one of the men's stomach causing him to crash into a wall. She then quickly spins moving her body to the side to avoid an attack from another one of the men only to slash his arm then kicks him in the nuts causing him to drop his knife to hunch in pain holding his crotch. She spins around as the last one tries to sneak up behind her but she swings her leg so it hits his stomach sending him into the wall only to land on top of the other one that went flying into the wall. She is still smirking as her eyes sweep to look between all three of them. "Is that all you got?" She asks.

"Damn you! Retreat men this bitch isn't worth it!" The one holding his crotch growls through clenched teeth. He hobbles in pain from the blow to his crotch as he leads the retreat.

The other two scramble over each other seeming to be a little disoriented from hitting the wall as they race to catch up with the other.

The girl doesn't watch them go so she doesn't notice the host club as she puts her knife away with her face no longer holding a smirk. She looks calm almost like a 'whatever' attitude. "All for some food. This food had better be worth it." She grumbles to herself and she heads towards the dumpsters.

"Wow that was amazing!" Tamaki jumps out to full view of the girl.

The girl spins around pulling out the knife in her pocket while she turns to face Tamaki. "What do you want!" She demands.

Tamaki moves closer to her with the rest of the host club behind him. "You fought off those three guys as if they were nothing! That's amazing!"

The girl seems like she wants to roll her eyes. "Yeah well you pick up a few things on the streets." She puts her knife away and turns away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some food to find so I don't have time for rich spoiled kids like you." With that she goes over to a box of leftovers from a restaurant that the alley is behind. She begins examining them.

"What's your name?" Tamaki asks moving closer to her with the other three members of the host club following.

"My name is Haruhi." The girl responds putting some leftovers in a bag she pulls out of her pocket opposite from where she has her knife.

"You're poor." Kyouya points out. "Do you not even have enough money for food?"

Haruhi sighs softly. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." She states as she puts some more leftovers in the bag.

Tamaki and Hunny get teary eyed.

"That's horrible!" Tamaki whines.

"Poor Haru-chan!" Hunny whimpers in agreement.

"Do you have a family?" Kyouya keeps interrogating her before Tamaki can jump to offer to buy her something to eat.

"I have had four technically." Haruhi responds now finished searching the leftovers so she ties the bag closed only to tie it to a belt loop on her shorts. "Not including my birth family."

"Four!?" Tamaki is wide eyed. "Wow that's a lot of families! Why did none of them keep you?"

Haruhi stands to her full height. "They either abandon me or move away unable to take me with them at some point. But even if that happens I have a place to return to so it's not really a big deal. Now if you are done interrogating me I need to head back." She walks towards a slightly high fence in the back of the alley that doesn't have a gate.

"Wrong way to leave princess!" Tamaki calls to her but she brushes it off.

She jumps up onto a closed trash bin. She then jumps onto a plank of wood knocking it down with the barrel that was holding it closed to the ground as she uses the second of stability to jump up high enough to grab onto the top of the fence. She brings herself up to the top part of the fence then jumps down to the other side. She lands in a crouched position that can be seen through the small gaps of the fence and she dashes off running to somewhere.

"Do you think Haru-chan will be alright?" Hunny looks to Mori.

"She clearly knows how to take care of herself so she should more than likely be fine." Kyouya states pushing up his glasses that almost always seem to falling off.

"But there's so many dangers out there! What if she gets captured by an evil group!?" Tamaki starts freaking out.

Kyouya sighs. "She fought off three men all on her own. She will be fine now stop worrying."

Tamaki calms down at that. "That's true but it's still worrying. If we see her again let's follow her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The junkyard.

It's been three days since then and Tamaki won't stop asking if any of the host club has seen her though they get the same response every time. It is now afterschool and just as the host club, that had decided to change into casual wear after the host club hours, is about to climb into their individual limos when Tamaki suddenly calls that they are going for a walk.

Kyouya sighs but throws his bag into his limo telling his driver that he is going with Tamaki with Hunny and Mori doing the same.

The host club head into the town and look for Haruhi while seemingly walking but peeking into each alley way.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny suddenly points out and when the others look they sure enough see her.

She is talking to a male who looks to be maybe about the age of first year high school, like Haruhi but he's taller than her of course, with ginger hair and amber eyes. He has a black pull over hoodie that has small rips and small holes as well as dancer sweat pants that are dark grey also that are in the same condition as his hoodie. His hair seems to be just as well brushed as Haruhi's is and he parts his hair to the left probably as personal preference. He has worn down black runners on his feet and he gives Haruhi a nod.

Haruhi gives a small nod back and they share a few last words before parting heading to different alleys most likely to look for food.

The host club go over to where Haruhi went and Tamaki doesn't even try to hide so the others don't.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki calls happily with a big grin on his face.

Haruhi looks to them looking a little annoyed. "Oh it's you guys again. Can't you let me be so I can find food?"

Tamaki gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Awww but aren't you happy to see us?" He whines.

Haruhi sighs. "Why don't you guys stop going after me for whatever reason you've come up with and go on back to your rich families." She turns away going over to a few bags laying outside the dumpster and she rips them open enough to search inside.

Tamaki plops to a crouch beside her. "Why don't you stop looking in the garbage and let us treat you to something?" He offers giving her a host club smile.

Haruhi is unaffected. "No thanks." She gets up turning away from the garbage not looking through them to get away from Tamaki. "Now please stop bugging me." She leaves the alley way and heads down the side walk out of sight.

"Wait!" Tamaki is about to chase after her when Kyouya stops him. "Kyouya!" He whines turning to the raven.

"Let's follow her and see where she goes." Kyouya says.

Tamaki blinks then nods in agreement. He stands tall in his dramatic way once Kyouya let's go of him. "Alright men! Operation follow Haruhi is under way!" He announces.

Hunny claps and Mori grunts while Kyouya just pushes up his glasses then starts writing in his black book.

They follow Haruhi down the side walk and they do their best to stay out of sight so she doesn't see them following.

She heads to an abandoned junkyard slipping past the gate that doesn't seem to be able to be locked and she gets into the junkyard.

Tamaki leads the way and they peek into the junkyard from the gate to watch what she does.

There are about six others there as well as including the ginger haired boy from earlier along with another ginger haired male that looks to be the other's twin. All seven of them including Haruhi are slim from no doubt lack of food.

The other ginger haired male is wearing black sweat pants that are like dancer sweatpants and he has on a baggy light grey t-shirt with a dark grey unzipped hoodie over top as well as worn down black runners on his feet. His clothes have some small rips and a small hole. He looks to be identical to the first ginger haired male besides their clothes, mainly in color, and he has his hair styled to the right instead of the left.

"No luck Haruhi?" The ginger haired male from earlier asks Haruhi.

Haruhi sighs softly. "Had no time because a group kept bugging me." She responds.

The ginger haired male nods in understand. "Alright. Well Hikaru found some food so it should be enough for tonight for us all."

"It's not much." The other ginger haired male responds. "Should we send someone else out to look for more?"

The ginger haired boy form earlier shakes his head. "No we all searched enough today. I think we pretty much have everything we can get at the moment. But it was a good idea Hikaru."

Hikaru nods. "Yeah that's true I see your point." He glances to the others who are either doing something or just relaxing somewhere. He goes over to a male and a female playing tug of war with an old ripped up blanket while Haruhi goes to a beat up couch to relax and the other ginger haired male joins Hikaru.

The blanket rips knocking the two playing tug of war back.

The male is a little taller than Hunny with black hair that is short and slightly curly. His blue eyes look happy as he laughs. He stands brushing off his black slightly baggy pants and black t-shirt that has a few good rips here and there. His feet are covered by worn down brown sneakers and he speaks with an Italian accent. "Good one Anita." He laughs again.

Anita laughs as well. She is just a little shorter than Haruhi and her straight brown hair is long draping to rest on her shoulders but it's as well brushed as the others in the junkyard. Her eyes are hazel and she sounds pure Japanese but her face looks more western. "Yes Brad that was a good one." She looks to Hikaru and the other ginger haired male. "Ah hey Kaoru and Hikaru." She greets them. She is wearing dark grey pants that have about two good rips as well as small rips with some small holes, a dark purple tank top that has small rips and some small holes and on her feet are beat up light grey and white sneakers.

"How about another tug of war against us?" Hikaru picks up one of the pieces of the torn in half blanket.

"Sure." Anita grins and grabs the opposite end than Hikaru.

Kaoru and Brad do the same and the two groups begin another game of tug of war.

"It looks like fun!" Tamaki squeals slipping into the junkyard.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya follows the blonde male with Hunny and Mori behind him. He pulls Tamaki behind some junk so they are against the fenced wall surrounding the junkyard.

"But Kyouya!" Tamaki whines.

"This is their territory. We have no idea how welcoming they are to strangers." Kyouya warns him.

Tamaki looks back to the tug of war games and sees the blankets ripping in half but the four that were playing tug of war just laugh. "Don't you want to get to know them?" He questions his raven haired male friend turning to him.

"I am curious but we have no idea about anything about any of them." Kyouya informs the host club king.

"Yeah but we can learn." Tamaki tries to convince the other.

"Let's watch for now then decide." Kyouya sighs and they watch the junkyard people.

Kaoru and Hikaru climb the junkyard's main big pile of junk in the center of the junkyard. They reach an older looking and rusted red car that is at the top of the junkyard pile high up but the junkyards pile is low enough they can still have a good view of the others at the bottom of the pile. Kaoru climbs into the car since it is only a two seater with missing windows while Hikaru climbs on top of the car.

Hikaru pokes his head through a hole in the roof to talk to Kaoru then raises his head out of the hole after. He raises his head towards the sky letting out a howl like he's trying to copy a wolf's howl seemingly for the heck of it.

The others join together, even Haruhi joins, at the bottom of the main junk pile that Kaoru and Hikaru climbed joining in on the howling with Hikaru though Kaoru doesn't join in the howling.

Tamaki's eyes shine and he bolts out from the hiding spot and joins in the ranks of the junkyard people joining in the howling.

Hunny rushes out also joining with Kyouya and Mori are mentally face palming themselves.

The other junkyard people stop and look to the two new comers with Haruhi looking annoyed.

Even Hikaru had stopped and he looks suspiciously to the new comers.

Kaoru is peering out the car window at the new comers and is looking at the said new comers with as much suspicion that Hikaru's gaze holds.

Hunny and Tamaki stop noticing no one but them were continuing and are staring at them.

"Whoa whoa." Hikaru quickly climbs down the junkyard pile and stands at the bottom of the pile looking at Tamaki and Hunny. "What is going on here!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Life in the junkyard.

AN:

Song used is Junkyard society rag.

Kaoru.

Kyouya and Mori go over to the other two and Mori puts Hunny on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Hikaru demands the host club.

Tamaki smiles. "We are the host club and you guys seemed to be having fun." He informs Hikaru.

Kaoru climbs down joining Hikaru at the bottom of the pile. "Life out here on the streets isn't as easy as you think it is." He tells the host club. "Sure we do have fun but it's not all fun and games besides the fun usually happens here." He puts his arms on one of Hikaru's shoulders leaning against his brother who doesn't mind as Kaoru even rests his chin where his hands are on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Out here in the junkyard society, which is what we've become known as, we are like a wolf pack looking out for ourselves as it is on the streets but the others as well." Hikaru adds in.

"So you howl to keep that idea together." Kyouya analyzes.

"Yeah. Plus it's just fun to do but it helps to remind us we are still together to be there for each other like a wolf pack." Kaoru and Hikaru say in unison.

"Then maybe we could help you guys maybe even join. You guys seem to have lots of fun!" Tamaki chirps.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"I am Tamaki." Tamaki introduces himself then points to each host as he introduces them. "That's Kyouya, Hunny and Mori." He turns back to the twins. "So how about it?"

Hikaru shares a second glance with his twin before responding. "I don't know Tamaki."

Kaoru gets off of Hikaru staying by the junk pile in the middle.

Hikaru walks a few steps to the right before stopping; the host club were following him anyways. "Your average person doesn't have what it takes." He looks over his shoulder when he speaks.

One of the junkyard people who is wearing a very baggy tan tank top starts jumping up and down with a grin. "Tell them what it takes Hikaru! Tell them what it takes!" He is slightly more filled out but it's most likely just how his body is with or without proper amount of food, baggy jeans held up by a beat up belt and tan boots that almost reach his knees are on his feet. His clothes are pretty much as beat up as the other's clothing.

Brad does a quick climb to a piano by the bottom of the junk pile in the middle and he kicks it getting some pieces of junk to fall off of it; but a small bit of melody like sound comes out as some of the junk hits some keys.

Hikaru turns to the host club fully. "In junkyard society we don't give much thought on things others do. Such as humility and modesty." He turns his back to the host club then goes over to a spot by where Brad is and he looks to a plank of wood with a piece of chicken on it that is mostly eaten. "We don't have to have perfect manners." He steps on the opposite side of the plank then the chicken is on and since it was positioned like a seesaw the chicken goes flying into the air.

Brad jumps from his spot catching the chicken in this mouth and lands in a crouched position as he begins tearing into what's left on the chicken.

"Our appearance is never neat." Hikaru turns to the host club standing by Brad who is trying to get as much of what's left of the chicken as he can. "We don't have to act graceful."

Brad lets out a belch pausing in his eating to do so though he really is pretty much done.

"As a child with a family." Kaoru moves over to the host club standing in front of Tamaki. "You might as well be a pet!" He takes a few steps towards Tamaki as he says the pet sentence making Tamaki take a step back in surprise when Kaoru almost snaps saying 'pet.'. He raises his head but his face is facing to the left as he speaks to the host club with his eyes closed to slits. "In the junkyard society." He opens his eyes half way looking at the host club then with his head at the proper angle he goes over to Hikaru.

Brad is back to the piano and he begins playing it as the twins with the other junkyard people walk pretty much in a straight line, twins in the front, with the host club following.

They lead the host club up the main junk pile but not too far up however not used to this the host club struggle to climb with the junkyard people making it look easy.

Tamaki slips and falls into an old mattresses getting some fluff on himself from the rips in it.

"We are the mutual dispossessed people." Hikaru speaks as the junkyard people, except for Brad who is playing the beaten up piano, walk by the host club helping Tamaki up. "We are underclass from our head to our feet."

With Tamaki standing again they try to follow the junkyard people again stumbling and almost tripping from no experience.

"We cause mischief but we got to survive." Hikaru says as the junkyard people follow him and Kaoru up the junk pile. "We got a natural disorder according to normal people but there's no cure."

The host club are unable to follow as they are having trouble so they mostly watch and listen.

"Down in the junkyard society we are the world's society rag." Hikaru says as he pauses while the other junkyard people separate.

Hunny slips and falls into a baby carriage luckily not breaking it.

Kaoru is quickly behind it leaning back against the junk pile with his hands crossed over his chest a smirk is playing on his lips. He stays nicely balanced and raises one leg putting the bottom of his foot or well shoe on the handle on the back for pushing. He then straightens his leg and let's Hunny go sliding down the junk yard pile seeming to know that Hunny will be fine most likely form experience living in the junk yard.

Brad who had stopped playing the piano to join them goes over to Hunny. "This is where you're no one's perfect pet." He emphasizes on the word pet to let the host club know that he means child when he says pet.

Tamaki, Kyouya and Mori climb down to where Hunny is at the bottom of the pile.

A man with some of his blonde hair missing from what looks like burns or fights sits on the ground by the host club speaking in a raspy voice. His eyes are green with the look you would see in an elderly person. "Where you can wet where you want to wet." He has a knitted magenta looking, but still slightly tattered, long sleeved shirt and light blue pyjama pants with dark blue sandals on his feet. He tosses Brad a bone in which Brad takes happily.

"Where you can push charity to the side." Haruhi says then as she says 'on the side' she takes the bone from Brad to have for herself.

Kaoru steals the bone from Haruhi as he walks by. "The only one you really look out for is you yourself. Sure we look out for others among our group but out here looking out for yourself more so than others gives you a boost in survival. It is the way it has always been." He sees no meat or anything worthy of really eating on the bone so he drops it letting Brad take it to have something to just chew on as they continue their walk together with the host club.

They lead the host club to a wheel, that is big enough for you to jump through if you do it right, that is spinning and it has an open space with some metal bars still on it like a grate blocking part of the wheel from allowing you to jump through.

It's spinning in the breeze so you got to time it perfectly.

Hikaru jumps through it almost immediately with Kaoru following after a second pause. They wait for the others to go through.

Brad then Anita jump through each taking a few seconds to time it right.

The blonde haired junkyard man then goes through pausing just maybe two seconds after the amount of time Anita took.

Haruhi then jumps through taking about two seconds to time it just right.

The last junkyard person to jump through is another female who has wine red hair and tan colored eyes. She is wearing a pair of knee high worn down boots that are light brown, a black long sleeved shirt that is a little poufy almost like olden day clothes and she has on brown colored camo shorts that reach half way down her thighs as well as not being tight. She jumps through after hesitating a few seconds following the wheels movements with her head slightly.

Now it's the host clubs turn.

Hunny takes a few seconds but he makes it through as does Mori and Kyouya.

Now it's Tamaki's turn and he hesitates four seconds then tries to jump through but his face lands on the part that is blocked from jumping through. He moves back a little and growls at the wheel but when he tries again though it's the same result.

The junkyard people still led by the twins hop down the pile and finally after five tries Tamaki gets through the wheel in time for the host club to catch up with the junkyard people.

They are now on the ground again.

"No special shots from the hospital." The blonde junkyard man says in his still raspy voice.

"Show your temper." The red haired junkyard girl rips a beaten up small pillow in half causing the fluff from inside to burst free. "As mean as you can get!"

"Down in the junkyard where we live and let live." The others, not including host club or the two that most recently talked, are standing on a flipped upside down hood of what used to the hood to a rusty green car.

"One of us is causing chaos and trouble or are we going down!" Brad exclaims as the hood shifts under them till it is sliding down the junk pile stopping as some junk stops it but the junkyard people had already jumped out to the sides separating.

"Society won't have anything to do with this place and parent's pets get stuck." Hikaru says standing on a plank of wood balanced by Kaoru sitting on the other side of the plank and there's a non-lit up sign behind them. Hikaru refers to parent's children as pets still.

"Where days are risky and the nights are rough." Kaoru says. "The peaceful lives of society are not even close to our lives. We are very proud of ourselves here down in the junkyard while out there they look down on themselves."

"In the junkyard society!" All the junkyard people say together as the others are by the twins then they laugh since they had fun.

Tamaki and Hunny also laugh.

"Man what a blast!" Tamaki jumps in the air fist pumping the air. "We would never get away with this at home!"

"Course not. You are a pet when you are a parent's child but out here we are free." Anita says shrugging with a smile.

The junkyard people talk amongst themselves and the twins watch their fellow junkyard people from their spots.

Haruhi goes over to the host club. "Go home. You don't belong here and you should go back to your families that love you." She tells them sternly. "This is not a place for you guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Bulldoze.

"Aw come on Haruhi we are having fun!" Tamaki chirps with the goofy smile on his face.

Haruhi sighs. "I'm serious. Fun is not how you survive out here. I highly doubt you even have the proper skills to take care of yourselves. Seriously go home to the families that love you." She turns away and slightly climbs the main junk pile moving to the other side of it so she is out of sight though only the twins, the blonde junkyard male and Brad are really still out in the open.

The host clubs cell's ring, not all at the same time but close.

"Excuse us." Kyouya says as he turns to answer his cell.

The other hosts do the same.

Hikaru and Kaoru share a glance silently talking through looks then they move down from the plank of wood to the ground standing side by side with linked hands.

Kyouya is the first off of his cell. "It seems we must be off but I would like to visit again. I'd like to see where this will go."

The other hosts one by one get off their cells and they agree that they may have to go now but they want to visit again.

Hikaru and Kaoru give the host club serious looks as they speak in unison. "Think about what you'd prefer. You can't live with a foot in both worlds if you do plan on sharing survival adventures with us." They tell the host club then they climb up to the car at the top both climbing inside of it this time.

The other junkyard members still out in the open separate going to their own sleeping areas, or wherever they want to sleep or can find a place to sleep, in the junk yard as the sun sets.

The host club leave return to their mansions.

Tamaki's grandmother is waiting for Tamaki. "Boy, what have you been up to?!" She asks sternly.

"I was out with my friends." Tamaki replies.

His grandmother leans a little close and sniffs her grandson. She covers her mouth and nose with her sleeve. "Goodness child you stink. Go take a shower now and I hope I don't find you like this again."

Tamaki stays silent but he walks past his grandmother heading up the grand stairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He can't stop thinking about Haruhi and the other junkyard people that he had a blast with today along with his host club family.

The hosts can't really sleep as they keep thinking about what happened that day with the junkyard society.

The next day all during school the host club can't focus, well Kyouya can but the rest can't, as they can't get the junkyard society out of their minds especially the twin's last words to them.

By the end of the day the host club is not open for business and after changing to casual wear the host club head to the abandoned junkyard.

The sight that greets them makes their eyes widen, mainly Hunny and Tamaki.

A bulldoze is sitting outside still running and looking ready to bulldoze the junkyard as two construction people talk holding blue prints.

Tamaki takes the lead in rushing over to them. "Hey excuse me!" He calls to the two.

The construction people look to the approaching group.

"You guys shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." One of the construction men says. His hair is covered by the hard hat and his mossy green eyes watch the host club. "We're going to bulldoze this place. So go on and go somewhere else less dangerous."

"But mister you can't bulldoze this place! There are people who have made their home here!" A teary eyed Hunny explains.

"We know there are some kids in there and the others are in there trying to drive them off. No need to have pests in the way of our construction." The other male who has brown eyes and tan skin explains.

Hunny glares darkly at the construction people. "You are willing to just destroy the home of residents of this country even if they are poor?" He growls.

"It's the way of life kid. Those with money run society and those like the ones in there just have to accept whatever happens. Besides a junkyard is no home." The brown eyed construction worker shrugs.

"That's cruel!" Tamaki barks.

"It's the way of life kid. The strong survive leaving the weak in the dust, now leave this area before we call in the authorities." The green eyed construction worker says.

Eight other construction workers stumble out of the junkyard.

The two construction workers who were telling the host club to get lost go over to the eight.

"So?" The brown eyed one questions. "Did you chase them off?"

One of the eight construction workers that came from the junkyard shakes his head. "No. They separated and gave us the slip in there. They are still in there."

The green eyed construction worker sighs in annoyance. "Surely if we can we should just go ahead and bulldoze. They'll move."

"Tommy stay by the bulldozer and the rest of us will go to try to run these kids out." The brown eyed construction worker talks to the green eyed one.

"Ok Captain." The green eyed one nods and heads to the bulldozer.

The rest go inside the junkyard.

Hunny slams his fist into Tommy's face knocking him back into the ground hard.

The host club race to inside the junkyard to help the junkyard society.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

We the junkyard society have given the construction workers the slip.

Surely they can't bulldoze if we are still inside the junkyard right?

I watch from my spot behind some big metal sheets for roofing but are now in the junkyard as they are broken, as the construction workers return with another in their ranks. 'Damn! They are persistent!' I think angrily to myself. I blink and notice the host club are trying to stop the construction workers but don't seem to be doing much. I look up to the main junk pile since my hiding spot is along the fence and I lock eyes with my brother who is behind the non-lit up sign that had been behind me and him just before we spoke our last words to the host club yesterday. 'What should we do?' I ask through my eyes.

'Well we rebel against them and surely they can't bulldoze with us here so we just need to get the host club to not worry their pretty little probably spoiled little heads about it.' Hikaru replies to what I asked by responding the same way I had asked.

'Yes.' I think to myself and nod then me and Hikaru turn to watch as the host club and construction workers converse just out of our hearing range.

The host club argue with the construction workers for a bit before me and Hikaru know we should interject.

We step out of our hiding places and go over to the two arguing parties.

"Enough." I snap and I can sense the other junkyard people grouping behind me and Hikaru as I hold Hikaru's hand while we face the host club with the construction people who are looking at us now silent. "This is our fight host club so stop worrying yourselves over us. We can take care of things ourselves." I tell them.

"And this is our home so we will not leave this place." Hikaru adds. "So there is no way you are getting this place!"

The construction workers try to chase off us the junkyard people, with the host club not including Kyouya trying to stop them.

We the junkyard society split up and use the junk pile to lose the construction workers as we quickly slip into hiding spots.

Me and Hikaru even climb up to the car at the top sitting on top of it watching in amusement as the construction workers try to climb the junk pile only to slip back down because of climbing the pile wrong.

The captain of the construction workers snarl. "Stupid brats! This isn't the last you've seen of us! This land will be bulldozed!"

With that the construction workers leave taking the bulldozer with them.

The others of the junkyard society come out of their hiding spots and cheer about the construction workers being gone some even taunting the construction workers though the workers can't hear them.

Me and Hikaru climb down to the host club.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having trouble with them!?" Tamaki demands dramatically.

"We don't need anyone's help to battle our fights." I tell him. "We can handle it on our own."

"You know that you'll most likely lose to them." Kyouya states while pushing up his glasses. "There are homeless shelters that would gladly take you guys in."

Me and Hikaru shake our heads and speak in unison. "No. The junkyard is our home and it is how we have lived since we were young. We are not going to some homeless shelter only to become pretty much pets."

The other members of the junkyard society mummer in agreement and I glance to Haruhi.

She is looking down thoughtfully then looks up to me meeting my gaze.

I silently ask her what she wants since we aren't forcing anyone to stay.

She pauses a moment then straightens looking determined. "This is my true family. They have always taken me in even if I left them to live with a family! This junkyard is our home and we will fight for it!"

The others cheer and I smile happy to know for sure that she does see us as not just a fall back but as people that are like family.

I turn back to the host club. "There you have it. We'll be fine so don't fret about us." I then head away from them going to the slightly beat up couch.

Hikaru tells the host club to go home then comes to join me as us in the junkyard society relax how we normally do by either playing a game with one another or just actually relaxing.

The host club look like they want to protest but neither me nor Hikaru is in the mood to hear it.

"Go home. We'll be fine." I insist to them and with a little sad looking faces they leave. 'it's better they don't get mixed up in any of this.' I think as I lay my head on Hikaru's shoulder. 'How long can we hold off our homes impending doom?'

For the rest of the day Hikaru had me stay at the junkyard while he took Anita, Brad and the blonde haired male named Hilbert out to search for food.

I tilt my head back as I lay on the couch looking at the darkening sky of the sunset.

The host club will surely be back tomorrow but our answer won't change.

We don't need anyone to fight our battles for us, we can take care of them ourselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Don't you have families?

Surely enough the next day at the same time as last time the host club returned but we still shot them down so after they got phone calls they left disappointed.

It's been an uneventful week or so since we last saw the construction workers.

The host club has done their best to visit us as much as they could but we kept telling them to go home in which they stopped coming after a few days of pestering. They probably will be back at some point as they seem persistent but that'll only be a small annoyance to us like every other time.

Which brings us back to where we started.

Me and Hikaru moved to the car after a little bit so we can sleep and the next late morning I find myself sitting on the seat thinking.

I'm starting to think that maybe the construction workers have finally given up but that thought is crushed when Haruhi and the red haired female Alyssa return from food searching panting from running announcing the construction workers are coming back! I lean against the door of the car at the top of the main junk pile as I lean out of the window looking to the distance seeing that sure enough they are returning!

Hikaru is curled up sleeping in the car next to me so I get myself back into the car before shaking him to try to wake him.

"Hikaru." I say his name as I try to wake him.

Hikaru groans but cracks an eye open. "What Kaoru?" He groans tiredly.

"They are back for more." I inform him not needing to specify.

He sits up quickly and leans out the window nearest to him like I had done before. "They aren't alone."

I lean out the window and sure enough I see it.

There's a cop car with them.

That can't be good.

Me and Hikaru hop out of the car and climb down quickly while waking anyone still sleeping which was just Hilbert.

The junkyard society stand side by side as we stand in front of the main junk pile while facing the entrance waiting for the construction workers with the authorities to step inside.

The police man enters first with the nine construction workers following but staying by the entrance.

We stand tall as the police man walks towards us.

He stops in front of us. "Alright kids this isn't a play zone. You really need to leave and go find somewhere else to play." His coffee brown eyes watch us and his black short hair is mostly covered by his hat.

"This is our home." I inform him since he seems to have the wrong information.

He blinks. "Well surely you must have families." He tries to counter my words. "I'm sure they are worried sick about you guys."

"We are each other's families!" Hikaru steps in and the junkyard society let out a quick cheer of agreement.

We may be mostly taking care of ourselves but we are still like a family!

The police man shakes his head for a moment. "But what about your parents or siblings? Surely they are looking for you." He watches us.

The other members of the junkyard society look at each other sadly as they remember how they tragically became homeless.

Hikaru looks away from the police man to look to the other members of the junkyard society.

I look down for a moment then I look back up to the police man. "We have no other family. We have made this our home because we have nowhere else to go. We will fight for our home because it is our home and it is where our hearts are." I stand proud and my words make the other members of the junkyard society also stand proud.

The construction workers look to each other surprised since they never cared enough to find out that information for themselves.

The police man is shocked. "That's terrible. But surely there is families that-"

Hilbert interrupts the police officer with his raspy voice. "Sorry sir but we are each other's family and we are sticking together. This is our home, the only place we have and home is where the heart is. We've been here since we were young and it don't seem right to turn our backs on this place now especially since it's the home we love."

"I've tried living with other families. I've had four after my parents died and I still ended up back where I started so no, other families will not work. We'll end up back where we started however if we do leave then there will be no place for us to return to instead leaving us to the cold merciless streets." Haruhi adds.

The police officer is baffled and takes a moment to figure out what to say.

"Let us live here in peace. Just let us be and leave this junkyard pile alone as it is our home." I tell him.

One of the construction workers steps forward. "If no families will work just dash along to a homeless shelter brats." He growls.

The police man glances to the construction worker then looks back to us. "A homeless shelter will be a much better and safer place to live." He reaches for my shoulder but I knock his hand.

"You wouldn't understand. Your own home isn't the one at risk of being destroyed that will cause you to have no place left to go." I tell him plainly.

The officer sighs softly lowering his hand to his side. "Please children this isn't a place for you to hang around."

"It's our home!" Hikaru snarls. "Why can't you just see that? It's our home! We are not going anywhere!" He slams his foot on the ground.

The officer glances to our group that is the Junkyard society.

We all look determined ready to fight for the junkyard that we call home.

The officer turns back to Hikaru and me. "Well kids this is a dangerous place. Pease understand that I am saying this for your wellbeing." He begins again. "This place is not to be a place someone can call home."

This makes my hands to ball into fists as I almost growl.

Why can't they just accept that this is our home!?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Winters approaching.

"It's our home. We're not going anywhere." I say standing tall.

The others give vocal agreements.

"It's our home and we are not leaving." I say in warning.

The cop sighs and starts to move forward.

I flick my hand telling them to scatter knowing that they plan to use force.

In no time all of us have scattered sneaking into hiding spots.

No one's P.O.V

The police officer looks around himself not exactly sure what exactly happened.

It was like they were there but then suddenly in not time they were gone.

"Not again!" One of the workers groans.

The police officer adjusts his hat. "Hm. This is a little troubling."

"We can't get what we came here to do if they continue." The worker says. "At this rate we will be left with no choice but to start in order to chase them out."

The police officer is silent for a moment then turns to the workers. "Go home for today. I need to file a report and see what the bureau wants me to do about the situation. They are homeless and we should really respect the place they call home except here it causes problems." He then leaves the junkyard.

The workers growl and glare at the officers response but knowing better than to argue with the law so they head home for the day.

Hikaru pokes his head out and sees them leaving. He waits until they are gone before speaking. "All clear."

The group comes out of hiding.

Kaoru glances down worriedly.

…..

"We should be able to help them." Tamaki says. "All seven of them."

"Actually there is eight." Kyouya corrects him. "We originally thought that there was seven but didn't you notice the more filled out one and the girl with the red hair."

"Oh yeah." Tamaki says as if in realization.

"Well either way we can currently only do so much." Kyouya sighs pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"No!" Tamaki goes into a depression corner.

Kyouya slightly sighs again.

…

"Will we have to leave?" Anita asks the question on all of their minds.

Hikaru slightly glances back with a sympathetic look. "Not if we can help it."

Kaoru fears that their time in their home might not have long left.

Hikaru's eyes flicker to Kaoru for a moment in worry as the worry and fear of possibly losing their home hangs over all of them like a storm cloud waiting to strike upon its new toys.

Kaoru turns to look to Hikaru then turns to the others with Hikaru also turning to the others. "We need to gather more food for the winter." He says. "I will take a group out." He looks around at the group. "Alyssa, Brad and Tom. You three will come with me."

Tom is the guy that is more filled out. He has dark brown hair that is messy and he has bright green eyes.

Hikaru places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder to get the other to turn to him. "Be careful out there."

Kaoru nods. "Don't worry. We will." He gets a hug from his brother then he leads his group out, after grabbing their bags that they like to use to carry food in, to go gather more food since winter isn't too far off.

Hikaru and the others watch the group head out then Hikaru turns to the group instructing them to make sure that their home is ready for winter.

They have to begin work to prepare for the winter ahead before winter arrives.

….

Kaoru's group walks along the streets looking around themselves only to stop when Kaoru does.

"Kaoru?" Tom asks slightly tilting his head.

Kaoru turns to his group. "We need to split up and cover more ground." He instructs. "Meet back here as soon as possible."

The group nods and they all split up looking around the area along with the alley's for any possibility of food.

Kaoru crouches by a garbage bag opening the top and looks in but it's mostly things like orange peels and a very holey sock. He ties it closed and continues. He spots a square cardboard box that is a little taller than it is big and goes over to it opening it since it was closed folded so the flaps on its own keep it closed. He looks in and finds it's a box full of food untouched but none is in bags as it things that don't have to be in bags, making him slightly confused but he can't let this chance pass by him. He puts it all into his bag finding that it all just fits with no extra space. He closes his bag then goes to meet the others.

Alyssa is already waiting.

Kaoru stops when he is standing next to her but his body is facing her. "Find a good amount?" He asks.

Alyssa turns to him and nods. "Yup." She confirms. "The restaurant is probably an all you can eat. They throw away so much food."

Kaoru smiles. "Well all the better for us."

Alyssa nods in agreement. "And what about you?"

"Found a box of untouched food." Kaoru tells her.

"Wow how lucky." Alyssa says looking surprised.

"Yeah." Kaoru agrees. "Don't know why it was there."

"If it was there then they don't want it. Does there have to be another explanation?" Alyssa questions.

"I guess not." Kaoru says with a smile.

Soon they are joined by the others and they head back towards the junkyard.

…..

One of the workers pace in his lonely home. "Those darn brats. They are ruining everything." He mutters to himself. "We need to get them out of there so we can start our construction! I don't care where they end up as long as I get the project done before I get in trouble with the boss again who might not be so forgiving this time." He stops pacing only to sigh. "This is a disaster." He whines. "A DISASTER!" He screams throwing his head back.

…

Kaoru's group returns to the junkyard.

Hikaru comes to greet them then the others head on past to where they store the food while Hikaru moves to talk with Kaoru. "How'd it go?"

"We got the biggest amount we've ever had. Me and Alyssa found some jackpots." Kaoru informs his twin.

Hikaru smiles. "That's great." He says and he follows his brother so Kaoru can put the food he found away. "How far do you think we are from having our winter storage of food ready for winter?"

"We still have more to collect." Kaoru says putting the food he found away then puts his bag away.

The two leave the storage area.

"Well at least we have had a great start so far." Hikaru says in encouragement.

The two pause and look into the air.

"The air is getting colder." Kaoru notes out loud.

Hikaru frowns. "Winter is coming faster than we thought."

The two share a worried look.

"I'll take the ones that didn't go out with you to try to find more food." Hikaru says.

"Thank you." Kaoru responds.

Hikaru moves away and calls for all those that didn't go out with Kaoru to join him in another food hunt. "We need to pick up the pace!" He calls. "Winter is coming!"

The group leaves and Kaoru glances to the sky worried that they won't have enough food to last them for at least most of the winter.

"Oh I do hope we make it in time." He says to himself then he turns to the ones left. "Let's continue to work on getting this place ready for winter." He commands and they all get to work.

After all they need to do things like clean up some stuff on the ground so they don't hurt themselves when they can't see it with the snow on the ground.

They don't have too much time left to get it all done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: Working before winter.

The next day…

The host club return to the junkyard for a visit but when they enter they see that not all appear to be there while the ones there are working on the place as if to clean up the place like they are preparing for something.

Tamaki goes over to Haruhi. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"We are getting ready for winter." Haruhi responds. "We don't have time for you right now. This is a very specific and delicate thing. We need to make sure everything is perfect. Go home." She goes back helping. "It's something we have to do on our own or it won't work." She calls over her shoulder.

"But we should help. They are our friends." Tamaki whines.

Kyouya places a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "This is their home. They know what they are doing and helping them might just slow them down. It's obvious that they need to be ready quickly and it won't help if we interfere. Let's go." He leads the host club out of the junkyard and off to school.

Haruhi glances back feeling glad that at least they seem to understand that if they try to help with this then the junkyard won't be ready for winter when it rolls around. She turns back to her work.

Hikaru is in the junkyard helping with the clean up to make sure they are ready for winter while Kaoru is out with some of the others to continue to gather food for their food winter storage.

It's a big thing and it is a lot of work since they have to make sure the ground is cleared of dangerous things for when the snow comes.

Hikaru glances around and sees that they still have quite a bit of work to do.

Add all the stress and work to be ready for winter along with the stress and work with the workers trying to run them out then you get what feels like a nightmare.

Hikaru sighs softly. "I really hope we will have everything ready in time." He says to himself then he rejoins the work to get the junkyard ready for winter.

…

Kaoru and his group have split up in an area with quite a few places to eat scattered in the area.

But sadly this place isn't offering much that they can actually eat.

Kaoru gets up from the garbage he was checking when he finds nothing. He leaves the dead end alley and looks to the others that he can see seeing disappointed faces letting him know that they are not having much luck.

As winter approaches they find that people put less edible food out in the garbage making it very tricky to actually find edible food.

It'll be much harder as soon as winter hits so they need to gather as much as they can before it arrives.

Kaoru sighs. "This is starting to look not good." He says to himself and he glances to the sky seeing some clouds. He lowers his head to it's rightful angle and continues on the hunt for food.

However in the end….

The food they've collected is so little that it doesn't look good.

"We should check more areas." Brad says. "There has to be more somewhere."

"We will continue looking." Kaoru agrees. "We are running out of time and with it being too close to winter we cannot call it a day with this much food found." He takes the lead as they head to another area to hopefully find more food.

But things are starting to look bleak for the junkyard society.

Kaoru keeps his head high and does his best to look strong for the others despite it looking bleak.

They need to be able to look to someone strong in times like this and Kaoru, as well as Hikaru, knows that well.

"We cannot give up." Kaoru says to the others. "Somewhere there is a good amount of food. We will do our best to find it." He glances back to the others.

They are given a slightly brighter light of hope and they nod in determination.

Kaoru turns back to where he is going as he continues to lead the group to find more food.

….

Hikaru is letting the group take a small break since they deserve it from working so much as it is now late in the day. He turns to the entry way as Kaoru returns with his group. He looks hopeful until he sees the fallen faces of the group. He goes to his brother while the others put what they got away.

Kaoru stops walking and looks to his brother. "I'm sorry. We searched and searched but we could barely find anything."

Hikaru hugs his brother close. "It's ok. You tried." He says and follows his brother to put what the younger twin found away.

….

"Mommy!" Tamaki whimpers. "Do you think they are ok?" He asks as they walk out of the club room.

"They've survived on their own for all the time they've been on the streets which is obviously been quite a while." He tells the other. "I believe that they will be fine. We just need to worry about the workers trying to take their home."

Tamaki slightly perks up and nods. "Yeah. You are right."

The two leave the school and Tamaki decides to follow Kyouya to his place.

…

Kaoru is now helping his brother and the others do some more preparing for winter even as the sun is setting.

They still have quite a bit of work to do.

Kaoru rolls a metal garbage lid towards the junk pile only to pick it up once there and throws it onto the pile making sure it sticks where he threw it so it'll be in a good position. He turns away satisfied and looks around himself.

So much work to do left and everyone is doing their best.

He feels a little worried as he has a bad feeling but he goes back to helping in the preparations for winter.

They have to hope that winter will strike unexpectedly earlier than they believe winter is coming in.

"Ok everyone." Hikaru calls as night will be upon them soon. "That's enough for today. Everybody get a goodnights rest now."

The junkyard head to where they sleep feeling tired from their work even though there is still work to be done.

Kaoru comes over to his brother from behind and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru turns around to his brother.

"Come on Hikaru. Let's go to bed." Kaoru says then turns walking to the pile carefully climbing it to the car to get some sleep.

Hikaru looks around himself then he also follows Kaoru as he is also careful as he climbs to the car.

They can't risk setting themselves back in progress at the moment not with winter coming sooner than they originally thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru settle close together as they get comfortable to get some sleep.

Kaoru is soon asleep.

Hikaru watches his brother sleep for a bit then he looks out the cars window to the moon in the sky for a few moments before turning away also letting himself fall into sleep.

They'll have to wait to see what tomorrow brings them.

AN:

To think that this story is something I based on the Junkyard society rag song.

Well I'm glad people are enjoying and reviews, thanks for all reviews so far, are good and flamers will be used to make fudge!

Kaoru.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Final judgement.

"So?" One man says.

"I got the papers." Another man says holding them up.

The first male smiles. "Perfect. This will do nicely and it will help by a lot."

…..

It's almost is the afternoon and the junkyard society is hard at work getting ready for winter.

By the time afternoon rolls around they break for some food for lunch so they have more energy to continue.

After lunch it's back to work.

By late afternoon Kaoru hears something.

He climbs the junk pile to the car and looks outside of the junkyard seeing the workers returning with equipment to take down the junk pile. He gasps and looks to the junkyard society.

Hikaru glances around not seeing his brother.

Kaoru lets out a howl getting the junkyard society's attention and stops once he has it. "Everyone!" He calls to them. "The workers have come back. I fear this is bad news! Grab the bags and gather anything important to you!"

The group moves quickly to get started.

Kaoru knows that they don't have anything stashed in the car so he quickly climbs back down to help.

"How bad?" Hikaru asks as soon as Kaoru is on the ground.

Kaoru turns to Hikaru. "It's bad. They've brought lots of equipment this time." He explains. "We have to hurry. I fear that we don't have much time before they arrive." He says in urgency. "We need to hurry." He rushes to go get anything important to him and Hikaru rushes to join.

Soon the junkyard people are gathering again.

But just before they have completely gathered again that's when a bulldoze that breaks down part of the fence making the junkyard society turn in shock at it as it happens.

The bulldoze stops and turns off as the workers move in.

Kaoru and Hikaru step to the front and stand tall.

The head worker approaches them first and the smirk on his face makes Kaoru's heart sinks.

….

Kyouya glances to Tamaki as they are in class.

It seems both of them have a bad feeling but Tamaki seems so confused while Kyouya has a feeling that something is happening and that it isn't good.

Most likely with the junkyard society.

He turns back to the board.

Though unknowingly Hunny and Mori are faring no better.

Hunny keeps giving worried glances to Mori as they hope that nothing bad has actually happened to the junkyard society. He shivers in fright as he tries to think of what this bad feeling is which brought up an image of the junkyard burning with the junkyard society trying to from their burning home before they get hurt.

But surely that can't happen…..

…

The head worker stops just in front of the twins and he is gripping a piece of paper. "You lost." He says.

Kaoru and Hikaru feel saddened and angered at the workers words.

"This space is public property and according to the paper we got you must clear out and find a homeless shelter." The worker chuckles. "You brats had no chance what so ever at winning in the first place." He then breaks out into laughter about it.

Hikaru growls.

"You leave now." The head worker says done laughing. He turns away and heads back to the others. "Alright people!"

The bulldozer is started again and it heads straight for the junk pile.

"NO!" Kaoru screams in horror slightly reaching towards the junk pile but Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru in fear that the younger twin would run towards the junk pile.

The bulldozer hits it and it all comes tumbling down.

"Go!" Hikaru commands swiftly letting go of his brother knowing Kaoru will follow.

They all begin running trying to avoid being hit by falling junk from the junk pile.

A shadow falls over Kaoru and he looks back with a gasp as the car is heading straight for him.

Hikaru tackles Kaoru out of the way in the nick of time. "Let's go!" He holds his brothers hand as they scramble to their feet to continue running.

They scramble out of the junkyard and to a safe distance only to stop once at the top to rest.

Hikaru looks around. "Do we have everyone?" He asks and makes sure that they are all there.

Anita turns and gasps at the sight of their home.

The others turn and can only watch in horror as their home is continuously destroyed as more bulldozers move in through the broken part of the fence.

Some of the junkyard society even begin to cry at the loss of their home.

Hikaru kneels by his brother who turns into his twins chest eyes closed tightly trying to stop his tears from falling as he grips his brothers shirt. He holds his slightly younger twin.

Their home is destroyed….. They have nothing to go back to and have nothing for winter that is not that far ahead.

Hikaru lowers his head looking away unable to keep looking. He looks to his brother for a few moments then looks to the others in their group. "We need to start moving." He says trying to not make his voice break at least too much and turns back to his brother. "Come on Kaoru."

The two stand along with the others and with the twins in the lead they begin walking away from the place they once called home.

None of them having the mental strength to handle looking back as their home is being destroyed so they don't look back.

…..

The host club head out to the junkyard as soon as they could….. But once they arrive their eyes widen in horror.

"NO!" Tamaki screams.

They pick up the pace, deciding to walk since it would mean they get to head there faster instead of waiting, and skid to a stop looking into the junkyard through the hole in the fence.

The place is being destroyed but there is no signs of the junkyard society.

"Well. Seems like those brats got away." The head worker says adjusting his hat with one hand while the other is on his hip. "I kind of hope we crushed one of them to teach them a lesson." He lowers his hand from his hat and heads back to work.

Tamaki looks pretty pissed. "How dare they destroy the home of our friends!" He is about to march into there but Kyouya stops him by grabbing the back of his shirt collar.

"Tamaki there is nothing we can do." Kyouya says. "They obviously have legal papers allowing them to commit such an act here." He explains. "I believe we should be a little more worried about the ones that lived here."

Tamaki looks thoughtful then nods. "Yes! Let's find our dear friends!"

"Maybe we can still seek justice for them." Hunny speaks making the host club turn to him. "Maybe we can send the story to local newspaper. It might help."

"I'm not so sure." Kyouya lets go of Tamaki to push up his glasses. "The damage is done. There is nothing we can do about it." He takes the lead as the host club leave what used to be the junkyard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: We will find a way.

The junkyard society walk along the side walk of the city with their heads down slightly.

Nowhere to go….. No place to return to… They wonder if they can still call themselves the junkyard society anymore.

Hikaru looks around himself but really there isn't anyplace safe to go to as far as he can see.

"So what now?" Alyssa asks sadly.

Hikaru closes his eyes staying silent as he tries to come up with an answer.

Kaoru sniffles before he speaks. "We will figure something out." He says to try to help. He slightly looks up to the sky. "We will…"

The group continues to walk looking for a place to go to for now.

…

The host club have had no luck in finding the junkyard society and the sun is starting to set.

"It's going to be dark soon." Kyouya points out. "They'll be ok. They are very street smart and will survive. It'll best if we go home and get some rest."

Grudgingly the host club head home for the night.

…

Hikaru sighs softly as they continue along their way.

Haruhi pauses to look into a yard seeing a happy family enjoying an early fire with their kids roasting marshmallows. She feels saddened by the sight and lowers her head as she continues on with the others.

They turn a corner and pass by a three story house.

Haruhi looks to it and can see a teenager reading on the ground by the lit fireplace. She quickly looks away and doesn't look at any more houses as she continues to follow the group.

Kaoru glances back to the group then turns to Hikaru who still has an arm over the slightly youngers shoulders. "We should rest for a little bit." He says.

Hikaru glances back seeing the sad and tired group. He nods and brings them into an alley way.

They settle in the alley way a little away from the entrance but where they can be warned if something enters the alley.

Hikaru is sitting on the edge of one of those slightly big trash bin that has it's top closed and looks at the others.

They look quite tired since they haven't had much rest yet.

Hikaru turns to the sky as the sky is turning darker and darker as the sun just disappeared from sight. He may not believe in God but if there is one out there he hopes that God is sending angels to help them through this hard time. He just wants to help the group that is like a family to him including his actual brother. He turns back to the others. "We'll stay here tonight." He says. "Get some rest." He adds when they turn to him.

Kaoru joins his brother on the trash bin. "Hikaru."

Hikaru looks down to the ground with a sigh.

Kaoru looks sympathetic at his brother. "Dear brother." He says gently. "It's not over. Everyone is still here and alive." He points out. "We can make it. We will find a way. I just know it."

Hikaru turns to his brother. "Oh Kaoru." He sighs. "How?"

Kaoru smiles gentle. "We will."

Hikaru nods softly after a moment's pause.

"Now let's get some rest." Kaoru hops off of the bin.

Hikaru spares one last glance to the sky before looking to the ground following his brother off of the bin.

The group has some trouble getting to sleep but all end up sleeping as they curl up together to keep warm having nothing but the buildings to keep them from the cool night air.

A little less than what they normally would have.

In the junkyard they had places and things to protect them from the cold and keep them warm enough to be fine…. But here they have only what they managed to put in their bags.

Kaoru shivers and moves closer to Hikaru in his sleep.

The next morning…

Hikaru groans as sunlight hits his eyes making him awaken. He opens his eyes and finds that it is now morning along with that he is the only one awake. He sits up careful to not wake Kaoru and stretches. He feels stiff since they actually had soft things like old mattresses to sleep on back in the junkyard.

It only makes him wince at the memories of their now gone home.

He looks around to make sure that everyone is still alright feeling a little relieved to see no one was attacked last night by anyone. He gets to his feet and he hears something just outside of the alley. He heads over there as Kaoru awakens.

Kaoru raises his head and tiredly blinks as his eyes remain half open. "Hikaru?" He mummers raising one hand to rub one of his sleepy looking eyes.

Hikaru doesn't respond and he reaches the entrance of the alley. He peers around the corner and sees what looks to be a crazy looking man. He blinks in fear as the man turns to him with murderous crazy eyes. He takes a few steps back as the man reaches into the roofless car that is playing music only to pull out a wooden bat. He turns and runs back into the alley. "Everyone get up!" He calls. "Get up!" He shakes some awake.

Kaoru sits up. "Hikaru what's going on?" He asks.

Hikaru turns to him with worried fearful eyes. "I fear that a man is coming and he is looking to hurt us." He says.

Kaoru's eyes widen. "Everyone!" He leaps to his feet. "Come on hurry!"

There is footsteps that are growing louder and louder as the shadow of the man appears in the alley entrance way.

Hikaru turns fearfully towards it with wide eyes. He glances to the others who are scrambling to try to awaken as well grab their stuff and he turns back to the entrance of the alley.

The man will be here just before they are ready.

As if on cue the man now stands at the alley entrance way.

Hikaru tenses ready to defend the others.

The man has this crazy look in his eyes that lets the others know he is in no way friendly.

The group start taking a few steps back as the man begins to advance.

Hikaru stands tall trying to seem intimidating enough for the man leave by doing this he hopes that the man is just looking for easy targets.

So by showing that they won't let him just do as he wants Hikaru is hoping the man will leave.

If not he is ready to fight.

The man keeps advancing not even seeming to notice that Hikaru has taken a defensive stance.

It's almost like the man is kind of out of it…. Possibly gone insane.

Hikaru growls in warning and the group get ready for a fight.

They know how to fight since on the streets you need to be able to fight if you want to survive.

So they plan on not going down easily as well as to chase the man off only to leave as soon as they get rid of the man.

The man pauses once kind of close to the group and raises the bat sideways like how a person batting in baseball would. His unnerving eyes staring at the group with bloodlust.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: The truth of my affections.

The man begins to swing the bat at the group.

The group scatter quickly to avoid being hit then skid to a stop staying on their feet.

Hikaru rushes around behind the man but the man spins around and swings the bat.

Kaoru gasps fearfully and before he can move to help Hikaru manages to jump back in time to avoid being hit by the bat.

Haruhi rushes forward to try to get a hit on the guys head to hopefully do any help.

The guy spins and wacks Haruhi harshly in the side making her go tumbling to the side.

"Haruhi!" Tom rushes forward and grabs the bat before the man can strike Haruhi in the head.

The two start wrestling for the bat but then the man jerks Tom off.

The man then slams the bat onto Toms leg making the poor male cry out in pain.

The rest of the group all charge together and Hikaru jumps onto the mans back with Kaoru dodging the swings of the bat as the man tries to get Hikaru off.

Kaoru moves forward trying to kick the man's feet out from under him.

The man jumps back and throws Hikaru off of him. He pushes Kaoru away harshly then spins around and is about to strike Hikaru with the bat.

Haruhi grabs the bat before it can strike Hikaru and Hikaru slams a kick into the mans legs only to jump back to avoid the man falling.

Hikaru then slams a foot down onto the mans hand.

The man screeches and tries to get a better grip on the bat as he is just barely holding it now. He slams his head hard enough into Hikarus leg to make him be able to escape Hikarus foot on his hand. He gets up turning to Haruhi wrestling for the bat with her. His eyes narrow and he slams a kick into her stomach which makes her fall backwards letting him have the bat. He raises the bat to strike Haruhi but she moves causing the bat to hit the ground breaking part of it. His eyes widen as he stares at it for a moment before rushing to pick up the broken piece and dashes away. He drives off in his car at top speeds.

Hikaru is slightly panting and he looks around himself. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're all alive." Kaoru says in relief about that.

Alyssa goes to check on Tom's leg. "I think it's broken." She says.

Haruhi sits down feeling her side is sore. "I'm fine. Just sore." She assures the others who gave a worried glance to her.

Alyssa tries to touch Tom's wounded leg but Tom hisses in pain jerking it away only to gasp a little louder in pain.

Kaoru comes over and kneels down across of Tom from where Alyssa is. "Yeah it looks broken." He confirms.

"We don't have any money to get him any professional help." Alyssa says looking up with worry to Kaoru.

Kaoru keeps his eyes on the wound. "We can't stay here." He says. "We will find what we can to help him."

Alyssa nods. "I'll help him walk." She shifts Tom's arm to around her shoulders and Kaoru stands only to back a few steps away. "Up we go." She helps him up carefully. "Let's go." She says when they are standing with Toms leg raised off the ground.

Any others who were sitting get up and the group heads off on their way.

None of them wanting to risk that man going back to that spot with another weapon to finish them off.

They keep walking but make sure everyone can keep pace meaning that they have slowed down.

Kaoru is staring at the ground and Hikaru looks to him worried that something is wrong.

Hikaru moves closer to his brother. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Kaoru raises his head and turns to Hikaru. "I'm just thinking." He says.

Hikaru tilts his head. "About what?"

"About what now." Kaoru tells him.

Hikaru puts an arm around Kaoru's waist. "Oh my dear brother and lover." He says. "Don't worry we will find a way."

Haruhi hopes that they find a place to stay and soon.

Winter is still coming. It's not going to delay itself for them.

….

Tamaki paces at Kyouya's place with Kyouya working on something in his black book.

Kyouya is listening waiting for the rant he knows is coming.

Only to be surprised when there is about two minutes of silence then….

"Mommy!" Tamaki whines practically tackling Kyouya knocking the book and pen out of the other's hand.

Kyouya looks up to Tamaki. "What is it Daddy?" He asks.

"I want to bring Haruhi to be our daughter." Tamaki says staring into Kyouya's eyes as if he can see right through the others glasses and the glare on said glasses.

Kyouya is about to reply but pauses. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Tamaki smiles only to lean down to kiss Kyouya on the lips with his own eyes closed.

…..

The group rests in an alley and Haruhi found a ripped towel that looks to be as clean as it can be so without much else to work with they wrap it around Tom's leg who hisses in pain as this is done.

Night has fallen upon them and they are now in another alley way.

This time it is by a police station so they are less likely to be attacked.

"This is where we will spend the night." Hikaru says.

A very chilling breeze blows past making them shiver.

Kaoru spins around to stare at the sky in worry. "Winter is almost here." He mummers reading that from the winds. "We need to find shelter as fast as we can hopefully by tomorrow."

The others make sounds of worry.

"We will be fine." Haruhi says sitting on the ground. "We have each other."

The others mummer in agreement.

"Now get some rest." Kaoru says turning back to them. "We have a long day tomorrow."

They settle down and huddle close together to try to stay warm.

Soon they are asleep.

….

Tamaki pulls away enough to look to Kyouya slightly panting. "Oh Kyouya. The truth of my affections is you." He mummers leaning down to Kyouya's ear. "I just felt like Haruhi was like a friend to us."

Kyouya blinks as Tamaki moves and stares again at Kyouya's eyes. He reaches up. "You idiot." He says and then pulls the other down for another kiss.

It was a long night for them.

….

Haruhi shivers and opens her eyes as morning light comes around. She blinks and almost jumps to her feet knocking some snow that was on her.

The ground is covered in snow and it has partially buried them.

She sits there and feels her heart sink. "No….. It came too fast." She mummers to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven: Our solution.

Haruhi awakens everyone who freeze in shock at the snow.

"Oh no." Hilbert gasps looking around himself shivering like most of them.

Hikaru gets to his feet. "We will move on! We will find shelter!" He turns and notices the man that attacked them being taken away and slightly clear body bags of some dogs being taken in with him probably as evidence into the police station.

Seeing this gets him thinking until he gets an idea.

He turns to the others who are getting up.

Haruhi is helping Tom today.

Hikaru locks eyes with Kaoru and they share a mutual agreement before they take the lead to help the group find shelter.

They all are feeling very cold without any shelter or any clothes to help them survive the winter.

….

The host club are outside by late morning as they begin looking for the junkyard society.

"They must be freezing in this cold weather." Hunny whimpers in worry.

"We will find them." Tamaki says in assurance and slightly tightens his grip on Kyouya's hand.

They continue on their search but so far are turning up nothing.

By the time that afternoon rolls around they finally find a possible clue.

Shapes of people curled closes together and footprints leading away in the snow starting in an alley way by a police station.

Tamaki brightens in hope. "They were here! Follow those footprints!" He picks up the pace practically dragging Kyouya along as they begin to follow the footprints as snow starts to fall around them.

Kyouya notes a few drops of blood around the curled up indents and the start of the trail but then no more.

One of them is hurt, probably the leg as Kyouya notices tracks like one was on one leg.

The snow continues to fall picking up the pace.

…..

The junkyard society are freezing and starting to feel a little weak so they have decided to rest in an alleyway for a few moments.

Most seem to have fallen asleep except the twins who worry about this.

If they continue at this rate then by the time that they rest next time…. They will never get back up… There is even the chance of some frost bite on some of them already.

Hikaru looks down. "It must be done."

Kaoru glances away. "For the betterment of everyone." He agrees.

Hikaru looks to the group. "It'll be hard but….. It really is for the best."

The two get up and sneak away for a little bit then come back just before the others start to awaken.

"It is time." Hikaru says and the others turn confused to the twins.

…

The host club have lost track as the snow fall is heavy and all this walking has given the snow time to cover the tracks.

It's quite cold and it only makes the host club worry more.

Tamaki glances to Kyouya more worried than ever.

….

The twins lead the group to a house.

It's a nice little home with red outside wall, a black roof and white gutters with a black door.

The others now understand.

Kaoru turns to them. "It is currently our only hope." He says. "I'm sorry it turned out like this."

"Tom." Hikaru says going over to said other.

Anita lets Hikaru take Tom and Hikaru leads Tom towards the house.

Tom is placed on the front step and he curls up shivering.

Hikaru rings the doorbell then knocks only to dash away as they all hide in an alley way close enough to watch.

…..

"Robert!" A woman sighs. "I'm sorry but I told you. I cannot have a child. My body is not a woman remember?"

"I'm sorry dear." A man comes over placing a gentle hand on his wife's cheek. "I know you really want a child as well."

The woman leans into the mans.

Suddenly the doorbell is rung and there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" The woman moves away and goes to open the door. She looks around only to glance down when there is a sneeze. She gasps. "Oh dear! The poor child was left to die!" She crouches and shifts to help him stand realizing he isn't putting any weight on his one leg wrapped in a ripped towel. "And he's hurt!" She looks around outside but sees no one so she leads Tom inside and closes the door behind them. "Robert! It's the child we asked for and he needs our help!"

….

The junkyard society move out of hiding.

"It worked." Kaoru sighs in relief.

"Now for everyone else." Hikaru says slightly glancing back.

…

The host club has to stop and take a break in a café to warm up.

Hunny is being carried by Mori feeling worried for the junkyard society.

Tamaki is clinging to Kyouya whimpering in fear for the junkyard society.

Yes they are getting more and more worried as more time passes.

…

The junkyard society head along and finally reach a slightly darker blue than sky blue colored house.

Hikaru turns to Brad. "Your turn."

Brad swallows harshly then moves in ringing the doorbell then slightly collapses on the front step.

A man answers the door then accidently taps his foot on Brad. He quickly helps Brad inside.

The junkyard society leave to head to the next house.

"Anita you're next." Kaoru informs her as they continue along their way.

They are doing all they can to not collapse right now.

Finally they reach a yellow house where Anita is quickly taken inside after she knocks stuttering from the cold asking for a good home.

Hilbert is put in with a homosexual guy couple who invite him inside as soon as they open the door to see him sitting on their front step with his feet on the step before it shivering so terribly.

Alyssa is taken to a classy woman's house to live and she knocks only to be let inside by the woman who looks terribly worried for Alyssa.

Kaoru turns to Haruhi silently telling her it's her turn now. He doesn't speak as they are all chattering from the cold so badly to really speak.

AN:

I did everything I could to not rush it faster than it was supposed to be. I hope it worked out well.

Anyways hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: We're sorry.

Hikaru and Kaoru lead Haruhi slowly away trudging through the snow as it continues to fall around them.

Haruhi worries about where they are going and what will happen next.

Will it turn out like every other time?

Will she, in the end, be on her own again and possibly left to die in this cold?

Or….

Could it actually work this time?

She isn't sure what will happen but she trusts the twins so she continues to follow them feeling like her body can barely move she is so cold.

They take a short cut through an alley way only to pause.

"We have to find them!" Hunny's voice comes from around the corner.

Kaoru turns to Haruhi and nods for her to go.

Haruhi looks worried to them. "B-B-But W-Wh-What A-Abou-About Y-You?" She stutters from the cold.

"W-We-We''l B-B-Be F-Fin-Fine." Hikaru stutters back.

Haruhi reluctantly goes moving forward.

…..

The host club look around themselves then suddenly Haruhi collapses coming into view of the host club.

"HARUHI!"

They rush towards her to check on her.

Kyouya looks down the alley but sees no one else in it so he turns back to Haruhi. "Where's the others?" He asks as Tamaki takes off one of his jackets to wrap it around Haruhi.

"I-I-In H-Homes." Haruhi weakly stutters out.

Tamaki picks her up bridal style. "Don't worry. You'll be with us now. You can stay with us." He turns and takes the lead as they head to get Haruhi to the closest place to warm up and wait for a limo Kyouya is calling now to get them to one of Kyouyas family's the hospitals to help her.

…

Kaoru and Hikaru peer out from behind the trash bin they hid behind in the alley.

'They took her.' Kaoru says silently to Hikaru by looking back to him then they shakily get up feeling like their legs are so numb they can barely even move them.

They begin heading back the way they came only for Kaoru to collapse passing out from the cold as well as from feeling weak.

Hikaru opens his mouth but his vocal cords won't make a sound and soon all he sees is black as he too collapses.

One last thought runs through their minds as they head off into darkness of unconsciousness.

_We're sorry. _

…

The limo is rushing them to the closest hospital.

Tamaki and Kyouya have taken off their jackets to try to warm up Haruhi while they keep the heat on inside the limo to help her warm up.

Haruhi seems to have passed out at some point so she is laying across Kyouya and Tamaki's laps with her head resting on Tamaki's thigh.

"Please be ok." Tamaki mummers as he looks down at Haruhi in worry.

Hunny is also watching in worry.

They don't want to lose Haruhi.

As if to try to comfort him Kyouya reaches over and links hands with Tamaki.

"We'll be arriving soon." The driver says as the small window between him and the passengers is open.

"Thank you." Kyouya says looking up.

Sure enough they arrive and Kyouya takes Haruhi rushing her in demanding that the nurses and doctors by the entrance way help her.

Soon Haruhi is quickly wheeled away on a hospital bed.

The host club left to wait in the waiting room anxious.

Tamaki paces, Kyouya can't focus on his black book like he hoped he would, Hunny is curled up on Mori's lap clinging to the others jacket and Mori is sitting holding Hunny to try to comfort him.

Time couldn't have passed by any slower before a doctor comes over to them.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I blink my eyes open a small bit and blink a few times trying to get my vision to no longer be blurred but so far it isn't really working. I try a few more times.

There's some sounds but it sounds blurred like they are underwater or something.

Ugh. I feel so weird.

My body is numb and heavy.

What is going on?

Where am I!?

No one's P.O.V.

Haruhi is starting to awaken and Tamaki leaps to his feet calling her name.

However…

She doesn't seem to really notice.

The heart monitor still beeps as it keeps track of her heartbeat to make sure she stays alive.

There is quite a few IV's connected to her to try to help her and there is a heated blanket at the right temperature to help her safely warm up.

Tamaki stops as he watches her blink quite slowly as if trying to clear blurred vision weakly.

Kyouya gets up, he is the only other one awake as it is getting close to visiting hours being over so it's getting late that means, and goes over. "Let her rest." He says.

Haruhi's eyes flicker to them.

Kyouya turns to her believing she might be able to hear them now. "You are safe." He assures her. "You are in a hospital and you'll be fine. Our daughter." He says to try to assure her.

She blinks once more then closes her eyes again.

Kyouya pulls Tamaki away. "Let's let her sleep." He says.

They wake Hunny and Mori then head out to let Haruhi rest.

Hunny and Mori head home while Kyouya and Tamaki head to Kyouya's place.

Kyouya and Tamaki are in Kyouya's room now as they are sitting on Kyouya's bed.

Tamaki leaning against Kyouya in almost a cuddling style. "Mommy." He sighs in worry and content.

Kyouya strokes his seme's hair. "Yes daddy?"

Tamaki looks up to Kyouya's eyes as Kyouya lets the glare on his glasses disappear. "Do you think she will be home with us soon?"

Kyouya blinks then nods. "Yes. She is strong. I'm sure that it will seem like no time passed and she will be with us."

Tamaki nods softly as he lowers his head closing his eyes inhaling the other's scent. He moans softly. "Oh Kyouya you smell so good."

Kyouya smirks at that. "Is that so?"

…

The owner of a restaurant hums as he heads out back to throw out some trash. He steps outside and throws the trash into the bin only to turn and freeze. "Oh my." He gasps and moves a little further out making sure the door stop is down to keep the door open. He crouches in the snow slightly hovering over what he noticed. He reaches over and brushes some snow off of a pile that reveals what he thought he saw. "TAMMY!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: Another chance.

A little later Haruhi awakens once again.

She can see better now and she flickers her eyes to look around herself.

A nurse pokes her head inside the dim room. "Good to see you awake." She says coming inside with a clipboard.

Haruhi's eyes flicker to her.

"You were brought in. You were very cold and had a few issues but luckily you barely missed it getting to a really bad stage." She says. "You were very lucky to have found them when you did."

Haruhi's eyes flicker an emotion of relief.

"When you are deemed well enough to be released you will be joining Master Kyouya with him and his friend Tamaki in the mansion they are moving to together." She informs Haruhi.

Haruhi knows that this time it is an actual another chance this time.

Those two won't just abandon her like she feared when the twins took her to find where she will be going for the rest of her life.

Speaking of them….. Are they alright?

This worries her.

…

A woman and a man carefully carry the two bodies into the restaurant.

The other employees that aren't doing anything rush to grab the coats and try to help the twins by covering them with the jackets to try to warm them up.

Neither are moving.

The owner of the restaurant looks to the woman with worry. "What do you think Tammy?" He asks.

Tammy used to be a nurse until a stalker made her quit her job out of fear of being kidnapped by him.

Since she left the hospital the stalker slowly disappeared until she felt that he was no longer there.

She checks for any pulses. "They are just barely alive." She says. "But there is a low chance that they will survive. They will be put to forever sleep if we send them to the hospital."

"We will do all we can!" The owner of the restaurant declares with determination. "We can save them!"

The restaurants business continued while the owner and Tammy moves the twins closer to a furnace. They stay there doing everything they can for them.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I start to awaken as I feel warmth.

Where is it coming from?

I blink open my eyes but I can't see with all the blur.

All the noises sound underwater.

Heck I can't even distinguish the different volumes of the noises it is so bad.

Where's Hikaru?

Is he ok?

Where are we?

I get none of my questions in my head that I never verbally answered since I can't distinguish anything.

Soon all I see is darkness again.

No one's P.O.V.

"That's a good sign." Tammy says as she flicks her black slightly wavy hair back over her shoulder thankful that it's in a ponytail. Her light brown eyes look with relief.

The twins slightly awoke for a moment before falling back into unconsciousness.

"We must continue." The owner of the restaurant says. "We cannot give up on them."

Tammy nods in agreement as well as making a mhm sound.

After closing Tammy and the owner stay alone as the owner ran home grabbing some blankets to put around the twins to let the employees have their jackets back.

They are still sitting there with Tammy making sure that the twins are safely warming up but at the same time quickly warming up.

It is around four am when Hikaru starts to awaken.

He opens his eyes half way and he blinks as he finds the blurriness isn't as bad as it used to be. He manages to roll his head to notice his brother laying wrapped in blankets like he is.

"Good to see you are awake." Tammy says getting Hikaru's eyes to flicker to her. "You almost died from cold." She informs them. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't have any frost bite that was too terrible at least. Sorry but you have some frostbite." She tells him. "But I am certain that you will recover completely."

"We should move them to our place." The owner says looking to Tammy since she fled her home so he as a childhood friend took her in to help her escape her stalker.

Tammy nods.

The owner gets to his feet and heads to his van to start it and to blast the hot air at max. He waits until it's really warm in the van before he helps Tammy carefully move the twins in the van. He gets into the drivers seat as Tammy stays in the back with the twins to keep an eye on them.

In no time they are off on their way to the owner's and Tammy's house.

Hikaru falls back asleep along the way there feeling more comfortable than when he collapsed in the cold.

Once they reach it the owner carries Hikaru and Tammy carries Kaoru.

The German Shepard, the Bernese mountain dog and the border collie dog, all pure breeds, all race over but as if sensing that the twins are still weak they don't jump on their owners in greeting. They follow their owners as they head to set the twins on the double bed making sure to have a heater in that room to make sure that they stay warm. The dogs even hop up and cuddle with the twins to help them warm up.

The two leave them to rest.

"They will be just fine. They are showing improvements." Tammy assures the other.

The owner nods making his slightly messy dark brown hair hop thanks to the movement. His green eyes showing relief.

Month's later….

The twins have been improving in their health and so has Haruhi.

The twins have started to be able to move around again but their frost bite is still healing along with their bodies.

Jordan the German Shepard along with Misty the border collie and Bear the Bernese mountain dog have been keeping the twins company along with Tammy as the owner who is named Mack is running the restaurant.

….

Haruhi is having her final exam before she is released from the hospital.

The nurse checks her over then pulls away. "You're all set to leave." She confirms. "Tamaki and Kyouya are waiting outside of the room for you."

Haruhi nods and gets up heading over to the door opening it only for Tamaki to pull her into a hug.

"Oh I am glad that you are being released." He says jumping to the conclusion as she left the room.

Haruhi smiles. "It's thanks to you guys." She tells him.

"We brought you some new clothes." Kyouya says holding up a bag. "Thought you might want to change into something warmer than your old clothes."

Haruhi nods in thanks and takes it.

They take her to the bathroom where she changes into the yellow pull over hoodie, dark green pants and black runners. She comes out and finds she really likes how she looks in this expensive looking clothing.

Soon she is at the two's mansion they got together while waiting for Haruhi to recover.

Tamaki's grandmother wanted to disown Tamaki when she got the news but his dad still supports him and Kyouya's family are a little uncertain but in the end his mother convinced them that they should be happy for Kyouya.

Especially since Kyouya helped save Haruhi's life.

Haruhi smiles knowing that she is going to be very happy here.

Tamaki and Kyouya smile and link hands happy to see Haruhi smiling.

AN:

Sorry trying to not rush this. I really am.

Hope you are enjoying but this isn't the end just yet.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make fudge!

Kaoru.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: New life.

Almost two years later…

Hikaru and Kaoru are on their feet looking so much better than when Tammy and Mack found them. They even now help out their new parents with the restaurant.

And that is what they are doing today.

When someone enters and Kaoru turns.

It is Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru rushes over and gives Haruhi a hug.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi says in relief and suddenly Hikaru joins the hug. "Hikaru!"

They all are glad to see each other are all alright.

Haruhi pulls away and glances back.

The other members who used to be the junkyard society enter and share a hug with the twins.

This is the first time all of them now with the twins have gotten together since they separated so long ago.

"I'm glad that you are all alright." Anita says wiping away a happy tear from her cheek.

"We are also glad to see you all are alright." Hikaru returns with a smile.

They do another group hug.

Tammy smiles watching this.

The twins did explain everything that happened so she is happy to see that the two get to see the others once again.

Tammy heads back to work letting the twins do some catch up with the others as they settle at a table.

Yes. It is a happy new life for all of them.

Haruhi is living rich with Tamaki and Kyouya like their adopted daughter kind of.

Hikaru and Kaoru are living with Tammy and Mack.

Tom is living fine helping his new father with his photography career even modeling sometimes to help out.

Anita is happily with her mother being a fashion designer.

Hilbert is living with a sweets baker so he often enjoys tasty treats.

Brad sometimes help with his fathers bar that his father owns.

Alyssa is living nicely with a tattoo artist.

Yes all of them have happy new lives and no longer live out on the streets, never to go hungry again and never to worry about needing to have enough food for winter.

It is a happy ending for them all.

The end.

AN:

Short last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed though.

I did everything in my power to not rush this I promise.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


End file.
